Amemaru
Amemaru is a jonin of the Village Hidden in the Rain. He is the head of the Hidden Rain's Foreign Danger Response Team, tasked with assessing possible threats from foreign nations and dealing with them appropriately. Appearance Amemaru is a tall and slender man. He has dull-brown, straight hair that falls down to the small of his back. He has a mustache and beard of the same color that extend down from his chin, coming level with his chest. He wears the standard Hidden Rain uniform, comprising of a gray shirt and pants, with a light-blue, almost purple flak jacket. He has his Hidden Rain headband tied around his forehead. Personality Amemaru has deep contempt for foreign nations, due to them using the Hidden Rain as a battleground during the Shinobi World Wars. He harbors a very harsh disposition towards shinobi from other villages coming near the Rain; he has paranoia of other shinobi possibly attacking his village, and will immediately do whatever is necessary to keep foreign visitors out of the village. This mirrors the views of his village as a whole, who also dislike foreign nations interfering with their practices. He is understanding that other villages have their priorities, and will not automatically dispatch any affairs of foreign shinobi near the Hidden Rain. He will allow them free reign through the area around the village, although he requires the party to be accompanied by escorts from the Foreign Danger Response Team in order to ensure that they do not attempt to attack the village. However, if a visitor should step over the line, he will use deadly force in bringing down anything he views as a threat, and will not listen to any arguments of defense. Abilities As the head of the Foreign Danger Response Team, Amemaru is a capable shinobi who is able to lead many members of his group into battle. Amemaru's battle style revolves around commanding his men to attack, and then sneaking in through the distraction to provide the finishing blow. He appears to be a capable taijutsu user, although his other abilities have gone unseen. He led a dozen of his men into battle against Kakashi Hatake, and while they put up a decent fight, the Hidden Leaf jonin quickly beat them all down. Story Season Three Amemaru and his team stops Team Kakashi upon their arrival to the Hidden Rain's borders, interrogating them on their reason for being there. As Kakashi explains that they are looking for a group of people, he asks if Amemaru knows anything. Amemaru denies this, and while he permits them to continue their search, he requires that they be escorted by himself and his men. Kakashi initially agrees to this, and they continue. Eventually, Kakashi stops the group again, aggravating Amemaru. Kakashi says that they need to split up, and summons his group of ninja hounds to aid in the search. Amemaru refuses to allow them to continue, stating that he must get reinforcements before they can continue. Kakashi disagrees with this, and he uses a genjutsu to hypnotize Amemaru and his men, sending them away and leaving Kakashi and his team in peace. Later on, Amemaru and a large group of men spot Matt Withau spying on Orochimaru's men, and they ambush him. Orochimaru's men are alerted and escape. As Matt looks up at Amemaru, asking him what they are doing, Amemaru states that he is under arrest for conspiring against the Hidden Rain. Matt becomes angry and attacks Amemaru with a Shadow Clone, but Amemaru quickly dispatches it. Now happy to have a reason to kill Matt, he orders his men to attack. Kakashi intercepts the attack, saving Matt, and he attempts to negotiate with Amemaru. Amemaru refuses, preparing to arrest Kakashi and his team. Kakashi sends Matt, Naruto, and Sakura away, and he and Amemaru engage in battle. Amemaru and his men put up a valiant fight against Kakashi, but Kakashi easily defeats them, leaving their unconscious bodies spread out across the area. Category:Character Category:OC